pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
January 11
January 11 is the 11th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 354 days (355 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1693 - Earthquake in Sicily with a strength of 7.4 on the Richter scale . * War ** 1942 - Japan declares Netherlands the war and is the Dutch East Indies in. ** 2013 - France intervenes militarily in Mali to AQIM , which is powerful in the self-declared independent northern region Azawad , combat. ** 1814 - Battle of Hoogstraten - The French army is defeated in a series of clashes in the Northern Belgium. * Politics ** 1790 - American model in the Southern Netherlands the "Republic of the United States Dutch "or the" République des Etats Unis belgiques "proclaimed. ** 1950 - In Italy is the fifth cabinet of the Christian Democrat Alcide De Gasperi . ** 2013 - The inhabitants of the Czech Republic draw for the first time to the polls themselves directly a president to choose. * Religion ** 1951 - Creation of the Roman Catholic Episcopal Hierarchy in South Africa with four archdioceses and dioceses sixteen. The ecclesiastical provinces include Basutoland and Swaziland , each diocese. * Sport ** 2009 - Skater Sven Kramer is 1st at the European Championships Allround in Heerenveen . * Science and Technology ** 1787 - William Herschel discovered the first two moons of Uranus : Oberon and Titania . ** 1820 - In France , the first stainless steel produced. ** 1935 - Amelia Earhart becomes the first solo across the Pacific Ocean . Born * 1395 - Michelle of Valois , daughter of Charles VI and first wife of Philip the Good (deceased in 1422 ) * 1503 - Parmigianino , Italian painter and etcher (deceased in 1540 ) * 1746 - William Curtis , English botanist and entomologist (deceased in 1799 ) * 1755 - Alexander Hamilton , American politician (deceased in 1804 ) * 1759 - Vincenzo Lunardi , Italian inventor (deceased in 1806 ) * 1815 - Sir John Macdonald , first Prime Minister of Canada (deceased in 1891 ) * 1842 - William James , American philosopher and psychologist (deceased in 1910 ) * 1851 - Higinio Benitez , Filipino judge and revolutionary (deceased in 1928 ) * 1859 - Romain Steppe , Belgian painter (deceased in 1927 ) * 1867 - Edward B. Titchener , American psychologist (deceased in 1927 ) * 1867 - Joseph Verhelst , Belgian politician (deceased in 1943 ) * 1870 - Alexander Stirling Calder , American sculptor (deceased in 1945 ) * 1875 - Reinhold Gliere , Russian composer (deceased in 1956 ) * 1885 - Alice Paul , American women's rights activist (deceased in 1977 ) * 1886 - Frederick Koolhoven , Dutch carmaker, driver, airplane designer and aviation pioneer (deceased in 1946 ) * 1887 - Aldo Leopold , American ecologist and conservationist (deceased in 1948 ) * 1892 - Eugenio Garza Sada , Mexican businessman (deceased in 1973 ) * 1897 - Gerard Neels , Belgian Senator (deceased in 1968 ) * 1901 - Andries Copier , Dutch designer and glass artist (deceased in 1991 ) * 1902 - Maurice Duruflé , French composer (deceased in 1986 ) * 1903 - Otto High Steyn , Dutch swimmer (deceased in 1966 ) * 1903 - Domenico Piemontesi , Italian cyclist (deceased in 1987 ) * 1905 - Atang de la Rama , Filipino singer and actress (deceased in 1991 ) * 1906 - Albert Hofmann , Swiss chemist (deceased in 2008 ) * 1911 - Eduardo Frei Montalva , Chilean politician (deceased in 1982 ) * 1915 - Luise Krüger , German athlete (deceased in 2001 ) * 1922 - William Turnbull , Scottish sculptor and painter (deceased in 2012 ) * 1923 - Kathleen Byron , English actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 1923 - Carroll Shelby , American car designer and driver (deceased in 2012 ) * 1924 - Jack Parry , Welsh footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 1925 - Mance Station , Dutch illustrator (deceased in 2013 ) * 1928 - Åke Lindman , Finnish actor and director (deceased in 2009 ) * 1933 - Adele Bloemendaal , Dutch actress and singer * 1934 - Sylvain Tack , Belgian entrepreneur, radio producer, music publisher (deceased in 2006 ) * 1935 - Ghita Nørby , Danish actress * 1938 - Fischer Black , American economist (deceased in 1995 ) * 1938 - Julien Well , Belgian radio host (deceased in 2005 ) * 1940 - Andres Tarand , Estonian politician and prime minister * 1941 - Gérson , Brazilian footballer * 1943 - Edwin Rutten , Dutch singer and presenter * 1946 - John Piper , American clergyman and theologian * 1947 - Carry Geijssen , Dutch skater * 1947 - Mart Smeets , Dutch (sports) journalist, presenter and writer * 1950 - Theu Boermans , Dutch writer, director and actor * 1950 - Kees ter Bruggen , Dutch dancer, model and actress * 1951 - Hans Wijers , Dutch politician and CEO * 1952 - Bille Brown , Australian actor (deceased in 2013 ) * 1952 - Leen Barth , Dutch footballer * 1952 - Lee Ritenour , American jazz guitarist * 1957 - Claude Criquielion , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 2015 ) * 1957 - Bryan Robson , English footballer and football coach * 1959 - Thierry Tassin , Belgian racing driver * 1960 - Luc Morjaeu , Flemish comic author * 1961 - Lars-Erik Torph , Swedish rally driver (deceased in 1989 ) * 1962 - Ruud Bossen , Dutch football referee * 1962 - Martin Sitalsing , Dutch police officer * 1962 - Jan Rod , Swedish athlete * 1963 - Roland Wohlfarth , German footballer * 1964 - Torstein Aagaard-Nilsen , Norwegian composer * 1965 - Roland Scholten , Dutch darter * 1967 - Joerg Kalt , German journalist, film director and screenwriter (deceased in 2007 ) * 1969 - Eric Corton , Dutch musician, actor and presenter * 1971 - Mary J. Blige , American singer * 1971 - Tom Ward , Welsh actor * 1972 - Amanda Peet , American actress * 1973 - Rockmond Dunbar , American actor * 1973 - Mark Dudbridge , English darter * 1974 - Jens Nowotny , German footballer * 1975 - Eskil Ervik , Norwegian skater * 1975 - Matteo Renzi , Italian politician and prime minister * 1977 - Christian Bauer , French chess * 1977 - Anni Friesinger , German skater * 1977 - Antti Pohja , Finnish footballer * 1978 - Malik Bouziane , Algerian boxer * 1978 - Joan Lino Martínez , Spanish long jumper * 1979 - Kari Mette Johansen , Norwegian handball star * 1979 - Tressor Moreno , Colombian footballer * 1980 - Mieke de Boer , Dutch darts star * 1980 - Geovanni Deiberson Maurício , Brazilian footballer * 1981 - Jamelia , British singer * 1982 - PJ Ladd , American skateboarder * 1983 - Kaisa Mäkäräinen , Finnish biatlete * 1983 - Adrian Sutil , German racing driver * 1984 - Patrick Küng , Swiss alpine skier * 1984 - Filip Salaquarda , Czech racing driver * 1984 - Schaars , Dutch footballer * 1985 - King Koyeba , Surinamese dancehall reggae singer * 1985 - Kazuki Nakajima , Japanese racing driver * 1985 - Fairy Willemsen , Belgian athlete and bobsleigh star * 1988 - Oliver Oakes , British racing driver * 1988 - Josh Schneider , American swimmer * 1989 - Darko Bodul , Croatian footballer * 1989 - Sammy Carlson , American freestyle skier * 1991 - Xu Tianlongzi , Chinese swimmer * 1997 - Cody Simpson , Australian pop and R & B singer and songwriter Deceased * 705 - Pope John VI * 782 - Konin (72), Japanese emperor * 1443 - La Hire (53), French nobleman and military leader * 1641 - Francis Gomarus (77), Dutch theologian * 1829 - Friedrich von Schlegel (56), German writer * 1914 - Pieter Willem Steenkamp (73), Dutch military, fire chief and police officer * 1928 - Thomas Hardy (87), English writer * 1941 - Emanuel Lasker (72), German chess * 1950 - Rudolf Chip (55), Dutch footballer and athlete * 1951 - John Boelstra (64), Dutch police officer * 1954 - Oscar Straus (83), Austrian-French composer * 1962 - György Orth (60), Hungarian footballer and football coach * 1965 - Else Lindorfer (48), Dutch painter * 1966 - Alberto Giacometti (64), Swiss sculptor and painter * 1966 - Hannes Kolehmainen (76), Finnish athlete and Olympic champion * 1985 - Anton Sipman (78), Dutch mill expert, author and illustrator * 1991 - Carl Anderson (85), American physicist * 1995 - Denis Neville (79), English footballer * 1996 - Peter Knegjens (79), Dutch sports reporter, presenter and advertiser * 1999 - Fabrizio De André (58), Italian singer and songwriter * 2002 - Gerrit Brokx (68), Dutch politician * 2002 - Jan Burssens (76), Flemish painter * 2003 - Mickey Finn (55), British drummer ( T. Rex ) * 2005 - Fabrizio Meoni (47) Italian motorcycle racer * 2006 - Eric Namesnik (35), American swimmer * 2006 - Mark Spoon (39), German music producer * 2006 - Rinus de Vries (89), Dutch footballer * 2007 - Cas Baas (79), Dutch Commander of the Air Force * 2008 - Edmund Hillary (88), New Zealand mountaineer, adventurer and philanthropist * 2009 - Godert of Colmjon (65), Dutch journalist and singer * 2009 - Epeli Hau'ofa (69), Fijian writer * 2009 - Pio Laghi (86), Italian curial cardinal * 2009 - Tom O'Horgan (84), American theater director * 2010 - Miep Gies (100) Dutch who provided shelter to the Second World War Anne Frank and her family * 2010 - Éric Rohmer (89), French film director and screenwriter * 2010 - Dennis Stock (81), American photographer * 2012 - Gilles Jacquier (43), French journalist * 2012 - Sieto Mellema (91), Dutch mayor * 2013 - Aaron Swartz (26), American programmer and Internet activist * 2014 - Arnoldo Foà (97), Italian actor * 2014 - Ariel Sharon (85), Israeli Prime Minister * 2015 - Jenő Buzánszky (89), Hungarian footballer * 2015 - Anita Ekberg (83), Swedish actress * 2015 - Fritz Pott (75), German footballer Celebration / commemoration * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Theodosius the Cenobiarch († 529 ) ** Holy (Francesca) Leonie Aviat († 1914 ) ** St. Vital Gaza († 625 ) ** Holy Salvius Amiens († c. 625 ) ** Holy Honorata (Pavia) († 500 ) ** Blessed Thank Nature of Furnes ** Holy Hyginus († c. 140 ) Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts * 1987 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -11.3 ° C * 1946 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.2 ° C * 1987 - Lowest minimum temperature -13.3 ° C * 1946 - Highest maximum temperature 12.9 ° C * 1920 - Highest hourly average wind speed 18.5 m / s * 1942 - Longest sunshine duration 7.4 hours * 1951 - Longest rainfall duration 14.9 hours * 1948 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 17.9 mm * 1971 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 52% Belgium Record counts * 1963 and 1987 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -9.9 ° C * 1946 - Highest mean daily temperature is 10.6 ° C * 1838 - Lowest minimum temperature -13.3 ° C * 1946 - Highest maximum temperature 13.3 ° C * 1920 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 16.8 mm Extraordinary events * 1982 - 18 cm snow in Uccle. * 1993 - Amount of precipitation in 24 hours: 95 mm Libramont. Category:Date Category:January